Los amantes se reencuentran
by Lishayl Malfoy
Summary: Draco y Hermione se vuelven a ver en el anden nueve y tres cuartos tras años sin saber el uno del otro y tras haber vivido un intenso romance el ultimo curso de hogwarts. como será el reencuentro?


**Holaaaa!! otro shot mas. Espero que os guste!!**

* * *

Aun recordaba aquella primera vez quemando sobre su piel. Aquella primera vez prohibida por sus amigos, la que nunca debió existir. Pero ahí estaba, en sus recuerdos y, sin que ella tuviera constancia puesto que hacía años que no lo veía, en los de él también.

Odiado por todos, él fue repudiado de todos los grupos. Nadie lo quería como mortífago por ser débil, nadie lo quería de la orden por ser traidor. Y de repente, de la nada, aparecieron unos brazos cálidos y de mujer que lo acogieron. Él siempre trató a las mujeres como muñecas pero al conocerla a ella eso cambió. Él era el muñeco a su merced.

Al parecer, el hecho de haber ayudado en los últimos minutos de la batalla final a los miembros de la orden no había sido suficiente para la comprensión de algunos. Sólo Harry fue conocedor de esa relación. Ni tan siquiera la intrépida y valiente Ginny supo jamás lo que pasó con su mejor amiga dos noches después de la derrota de Voldemort.

Flash Back

Dos días antes, ella se había acercado a la mesa donde se sentaban los Malfoy con inseguridad a no ser bien recibidos allí. Se inclinó y se sentó frente a ellos. Extendió su mano frente a Draco y sin decir ni una palabra, tan solo con una mirada intensa que compartieron, él supo que debía estrecharla. Posó su mano sobre la de ella y se agarraron fuertemente.

"ya no te doy asco" le dijo y él respondió "ya no existen las sangre sucias, eso es superficial, ahora solo queda la sabelotodo, pero eso me gusta, porque gracias a ello hemos vencido" contestó él ante la sorpresa de sus padres. Ella asintió aprensivamente y tras despedirse con un leve movimiento de cabeza se levantó y se fue.

Ahora estaba junto a él, paseando en mitad de la noche hacia la sala de los menesteres. Se sentía nerviosa, ella había aprendido a quererle en pocos días y el estar a solas con él le provocaba todo tipo de sensaciones. Por otro lado, para él, ella era la salvadora de su alma, gracias a ella y a sus amigos no había tenido que matar a nadie.

Entraron en la habitación y él se giró y le dio un leve beso, esperando el rechazo de la chica, pero ella aguardó con los ojos cerrados la continuación. Poco a poco se volvió más apasionada la situación y tiempo después se encontraron el uno sobre él otro haciendo el amor.

Él notó que era su primera vez, la calmó y secó tiernamente con su dedo la pequeña lágrima que se le escapó a ella en ese instante de dolor. Durmieron juntos y al amanecer volvieron a hacer el amor, sabiendo que sería su última vez juntos. Su último beso dado en la clandestinidad.

Después de esa noche solo Harry lo supo y nadie más lo debería saber. Ella debía seguir con su vida. Debía casarse con Ron, no le amaba, pero le quería y era lo mejor. Draco se casó con alguien, ni él mismo supo bien quien, no le importaba, solo su hijo y Hermione eran importantes para él en la vida.

Fin de Flash back

Se había despertado como todas las mañanas, anhelante de esa primera vez, de sentir de nuevo sus manos recorriéndola y de no tener al lado por marido a Ron. Pero en cuanto se despejó se quitó esas ideas absurdas de su mente y se levantó a desayunar, llegaba tarde y debían ir al anden 9 y tres cuartos a despedirse de su hija.

Allí se encontraron con Harry y Ginny y sus queridos hijitos. Ginny se despedía de algunos de ellos mientras que Ron y Harry charlaban amenamente. Entonces apareció él. De entre la nada y el todo apareció. Quince años después de aquello le volvía a ver. Sus cuerpos habían cambiado pero el tiempo no había hecho mella en sus sentimientos. Él levantó su mirada y la fuerza de sus orbes grises intentó contraponer a la de los castaños. Sólo Harry conocedor de lo habido se percató de ello y siguió hablando con Ron. Entonces el tren partió y entre humo y padres corriendo tras el tren ellos siguieron inmunes, mirándose, midiéndose, midiendo el deseo ajeno en los ojos del otro por repetir aquello durante el resto de sus vidas sabiendo que era meramente un sueño. Harry y Ron se alejaron, Ginny arrastraba a sus hijos y la esposa de él se hizo a un lado cuando vio el por que de que ella nunca hubiese recibido amor. Ambos hicieron un gesto idéntico, tendieron sus manos hacia delante, como años atrás lo había hecho ella para ofrecerle su apoyo, y se rieron por la coincidencia. Entonces caminaron hasta un punto concreto que ellos sabían y nadie más, que estaba en las penumbras pero que pronto, cuando ambos llegasen a él se iluminaría como nunca. Iban camino de sus corazones, dispuestos a abrirlo una vez más pues quince años daban mucho para hablar.

¿Y el futuro? Ya se vería, no se podían precipitar, pero al menos sí retomar esa amistad. Ya trabajarían en ello, ya lo resolverían.


End file.
